


Tell Me You Don't Miss It.

by ExpectoPadoughnut



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lust, Passion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1517159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpectoPadoughnut/pseuds/ExpectoPadoughnut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monroe realises something that he is afraid to voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me You Don't Miss It.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anyone who reads my work, follows my work, gives me a kudos or leaves me a comment. It is very much appreciated.

He entwined his fingers around her auburn hair, tugging her head back and listening to the erratic moans she made. Her hips bucked against his, grinding his pulsing cock against her swollen lips.

He tried to remember how he'd gotten here. The encounter had seemed like such a blur now. Was he leaving the Spice Shop to go home? Was he leaving the Spice Shop to meet Nick? He couldn't remember the details, but he remembered her.

_Her scent was unforgettable; she was pulsating with sweet pheromones when he found her perched against his front door, one leg propped for support. A light breeze had picked up making her hair blow lightly and with it her scent wafted around him._

_“Angelina?” His voice crackled with disbelief._

_She smirked at him the way she knew used to drive him wild. “It's been a while, Monroe,” she said, pushing herself off the door. She smelled of gasoline and the city. “I was driving through and thought I'd make a pit stop. See how things were … how you were.”_

He bit his bottom lip to stifle the moans. She was wet, tight and her skin burned against his own. It brought him back to the woods, the wild and his youth. They had been great together; adventurous, daring and bold. They had loved each other. 

His thrusts became quicker, sharper, closer.

Rosalee. 

_Don't go there, don't go there._ He begged his mind to switch off and concentrate on the prickling of his skin. Things had been good between them. She had asked him to stick around the Spice Shop and he had loved waking each day knowing there was somewhere to go … someone to go to.

“Fuuuck it,” he howled, thrusting forward sharply once more and then bending over her body to rest his chin against her shoulders. She panted below him, wiggling her hips gently which sent waves of sweet ecstasy through his body.

“Tell me you don't miss it,” she murmured after he had rolled off her and they had tangled themselves into a sweaty mess of limbs.

He wanted to reply and say he didn't miss being out of control, but how could he? He had just lost control. Instead, he shifted her body across his, his hands working along her bare back and knowing this very action signaled what he was afraid to voice … _I do miss it._


End file.
